A Different Christmas
by rachcorleone
Summary: -Bem, talvez seja a magia dessa época misturada com o fato de que esse natal está sendo completamente diferente.


**Criada em: **21/12/2008

**Fic dedicada a Lala. (L)**

**Capítulo Único**

Ronronando satisfeito, aninhou-se ainda mais ao corpo quente ao seu lado, sentindo o braço forte apertar o seu corpo magro contra ele. Sorriu para o fogo a sua frente, levando a xícara de cappuccino aos lábios, bebendo um pequeno gole.

Aquele natal estava sendo um pouco diferente do que ele planejara, mas ainda assim estava sendo perfeito. Quer dizer, nunca que ele iria se imaginar levando um completo estranho para passar a semana de feriado na casa da montanha, completamente isolada, longe o bastante da cidade para ninguém saber de sua existência.

Tudo bem, não era um completo estranho. Era apenas Pierre, mas ainda assim não era realmente seguro levar alguém que conhecia há dois meses para aquela simpática casinha de madeira no meio do nada, onde ele tinha as melhores lembranças de sua infância.

Deu de ombros mentalmente: não se importava realmente que fossem apenas dois meses, o importante era que Pierre lhe encantava de um modo que não achava que fosse possível. E ele estava animando o seu natal, o qual vinha sendo morto há, pelo menos, dez anos.

Seus pais não tinham mais ânimo para dirigir até o pequeno chalé e sua irmã não iria abandonar o calor paradisíaco de Los Angeles, onde morava com o marido, para congelar numa montanha no Canadá. Então, ele sempre dava uma desculpa qualquer para os pais e se escondia ali por todo o feriado, tomando chocolate quente ou cappuccino, perdendo horas apenas sentado no parapeito da janela, observando a neve cair, enquanto pensava em como aquele pequeno pedaço do paraíso costumava ser mais vivo quando ele era uma criança.

E teria continuado a ser, se sua família não tivesse passado por uma séria briga e se afastado tanto quanto é possível uma família se afastar.

-Está pensando no quê? – Pierre perguntou, puxando seu corpo para mais perto, quase os colando. Sorriu, erguendo a cabeça e beijando-o no maxilar.

-Em nada especial. – David respondeu, voltando a olhar para a lareira acessa, assistindo o balançar das chamas. – Apenas em como meus últimos dez natais foram aborrecidos.

O maior riu e David permitiu-se embalar nesse som: puro, alegre, verdadeiro, contagiante. Assim como Pierre inteiro. Sorriu, tomando mais um gole de sua xícara, a mão livre pousando no joelho flexionado do outro.

-Foram aborrecidos por que você quis, acredito. – ele disse, antes de lhe beijar o topo da cabeça e beber um gole da própria xícara, cheia de chocolate quente.

David ergueu as sobrancelhas, os olhos indo pousar no rosto de Pierre.

-O que quer dizer?

O mais velho sorriu, tomando um longo gole dessa vez, como que tentando fugir da pergunta, ou apenas organizando os pensamentos para que o pequeno em seus braços não lhe entendesse mal.

-Ah, David, o natal é uma época maravilhosa, na qual as famílias se reúnem, riem, colocam as novidades em dia e trocam presentes. Não tem como ser aborrecido. – deu de ombros. – As pessoas ficam mais gentis e receptivas, também.

David sorriu matreiro, beliscando levemente a coxa do outro homem.

-Sorte sua eu ter ficado mais receptivo, então. – gargalhou, lembrando-se de como repelira Pierre por, pelo menos, uma hora quando o mais velho lhe abordara, no inicio da estação, numa tarde ainda um pouco quente.

Lembrava-se de estar sentado numa mesa qualquer próxima à lareira, num estabelecimento realmente agradável, que tinha um ar de antigo, enquanto lia um livro que simplesmente adorava. E, então, Pierre surgira do nada e sentara-se em sua mesa.

David não era uma pessoa receptiva e, em geral, fechava-se em si mesmo assim como uma ostra. Pierre, no entanto, não desistia fácil e conseguira convencer o mais novo – depois de muito tempo – a jogar papo fora, enquanto saboreavam uma bebida.

David era grato por Pierre ter insistido, porque isso lhe fizera sentir-se de um modo que não se sentia há algum tempo: estupidamente feliz.

O romance entre ambos começara realmente rápido, também. Duas semanas depois, David ousara beijar Pierre à beira de um lago congelado, na praça de Montreal, enquanto nevava.

Lembrava-se de ter sentindo o gosto de chocolate com hortelã, enquanto os braços fortes abraçavam seu corpo. O mesmo gosto chocolate com hortelã que, agora, ele sentia todos os dias, sempre que quisesse.

-Sorte minha? – o maior repetiu, tirando a xícara da mão de David, colando-a sobre a pequena mesinha de centro e virando-se para o mais novo, as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Meu bem, você poderia estar no seu mais forte momento _eu sou uma ostra_ e ainda assim cederia pra mim, exatamente como vez.

-Você é tão modesto, Pierre. – resmungou, rindo da careta que o mais velho fez.

-Apenas realista, floquinho de neve. – David riu perante o apelido, abraçando o mais velho pelo pescoço.

Roçou a pontinha de seu nariz ao do mais velho, antes de inclinar a cabeça levemente para um lado, vendo Pierre fazer o mesmo para o lado oposto. Ambos fecharam os olhos e, então, as bocas se encontraram, dando inicio a um beijo calmo e longo. Apaixonado.

Corações disparados, corpos trêmulos. E o delicioso gosto de chocolate com hortelã invadindo sua boca, embaralhando seus sentidos.

Separaram-se depois de algum tempo, um pouco ofegantes e com sorrisos bobos nos lábios avermelhados pelo atrito anterior. Castanhas capturaram esverdeadas numa sonda intensa, enquanto Pierre erguia uma mão, pousando-a no rosto do mais novo, memorizando como a bochecha de David parecia completar perfeitamente sua palma.

-Eu amo você, floquinho. – murmurou e o outro sorriu extasiado.

-Amo você também, flocão. – respondeu, a última palavra sendo pronunciada com todo o sarcasmo que o menor poderia ter.

Pierre gargalhou, apertando a ponta do seu nariz afetuosamente.

-Não invente apelidos, David. Você não leva jeito. – um bico surgiu no canto dos lábios bonitos, enquanto o mais novo decidia que seria interessante fazer um pouco de drama.

-Ah, é assim? – resmungou, erguendo as sobrancelhas, soltando-se dos braços do maior e erguendo-se. – Quando é você, tudo bem. Pode chamar pelos apelidos mais estranhos que existem! – caminhou até o cabide, vestindo seus agasalhos. Pierre ainda estava sentado em frente à lareira, olhando-lhe, parecendo pasmo e confuso. – Agora, quando eu tento te chamar de qualquer forma além do seu nome, é ridículo!

Pierre ergueu-se atrapalhando, indo rapidamente até onde o menor estava.

-Eu estava brincando, pequeno. – disse, segurando as mãos finas entre as suas, quando David permitiu-as balançar ao lado do corpo. Ergueu as sobrancelhas bem delineadas, segurando-se para não rir do desespero do outro. – Juro. Eu adorei o apelido, de verdade. Pode me chamar de "flocão" quando quiser, meu amor.

Revirou os olhos, soltando suas mãos das de Pierre.

-Não acredito em você. – disse por fim, antes de sair do pequeno chalé, sendo recebido por finos flocos de neve. Pierre demorou alguns poucos segundos para colocar seus agasalhos e sair do chalé também.

Viu David parou alguns passos mais adiante, virado de frente para a casinha de madeira, uma única sobrancelha erguida: alguns poucos flocos brancos sobre os cabelos negros e as mãos cruzada atrás do corpo.

-Anjo, volta pra cá. – pediu, encolhendo-se dentro do seu sobretudo, caminhando o mais rápido que a neve acumulada lhe permitia até o mais novo.

David sorriu por fim, quando Pierre se aproximou o bastante e deu de ombros.

-Tudo bem, eu estava apenas brincando com você. – viu Pierre sorrir. – Eu sei que "flocão" é um apelido idiota, mas floquinho não fica muito atrás.

-Ah, Davey... Você é tão branco que me lembra a neve. Floquinho. – disse apenas, rindo da careta do mais novo.

-Bem, então... Tome uma lembrança. – e antes que Pierre entendesse o que estava acontecendo, David tirou os braços de trás das costas, jogando uma bola de neve diretamente no rosto de Pierre.

A gargalhada do mais novo soou por todo o arredor, enquanto Pierre limpava o rosto e sorria para o namorado.

-Ah, é assim?!

Perderam vários minutos apenas rindo e jogando neve um no outro, aproximando-se cada vez mais. Teriam continuado desse modo se ao pisar em falso, Pierre não houvesse perdido o equilíbrio e, num reflexo, segurou o braço de David.

Ambos caíram sobre a neve, rindo da situação.

-Argh, isso é muito gelado. – David resmungou, ainda rindo, antes de virar o corpo, de modo que se deitasse sobre Pierre, que sorriu e lhe circulou a cintura delgada com os braços fortes.

-Você é uma criança, David. – o menor sorriu, dando de ombros.

-Bem, talvez seja a magia dessa época misturada com o fato de que esse natal está sendo completamente diferente. – ele respondeu, a respiração quente se condensando em frente aos lábios bonitos.

-Bem, feliz natal, então, floquinho. – murmurou e David sorriu, deliciado.

-Feliz natal, flocão do sorriso bonito.


End file.
